Rends-moi plus fort
by flygavioli
Summary: Bonjour, je suis le geek. Vous voyez, la victime ? Mais je vois dans ses yeux que je peux être beaucoup plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, bandes de gens !  
><strong>

**Vous avez pas remarqué que dans mes autres fanfics, il arrivait que du malheur aux personnages ?**

**Et si on changeais un peu ? (ça ne sert à rien de répondre, toi, devant ton écran, étant donné que je ne t'entends pas)**

**Ah et dernier détail, dans cette fic, les personnages ne sont pas forcément nés le même jour et n'ont pas le même age.**

**ATTENTION: Si vous êtes allergique à toute forme de clichés niais et à l'eau de rose, passez votre chemin.**

**(couverture de FoxieFern)**

* * *

><p>Le gamin était arrivé.<p>

"_Bon, récapitulons. Ton nouveau lycée est droit devant, faut que tu ais l'air cool si tu veux espérer avoir de nouveaux amis." _pensa-t-il.

Le geek s'avança donc dans l'allée, le plus naturellement possible, son sac sur le dos. En ce premier septembre, il fallait faire bonne impression. Le gamer rentra dans le hall du bâtiment et reçu son horaire de cours. La sonnerie retentit et il se dirigea vers la classe qu'on lui avait indiqué.

"_C'est parti pour le cours de math."_ se dit le garçon, peu enjoué.

* * *

><p>Le petit à la casquette rentra, déposa son sac dans le hall et se laissa tomber la tête la première dans le fauteuil du salon. Mathieu, qui avait entendu le geek rentrer, sortit de la cuisine pour savoir comment c'était passée la journée du plus jeune. Il le trouva affalé, toujours tête enfoncée dans les coussins.<p>

-"Euh... La journée s'est bien passée ?"demanda le présentateur, bien qu'il soit quasiment certain de la réponse.

- "Mmhhmmhm mhmhmh hmhmhm mhhm ..."

-"Oh, du calme, je comprendrai rien si tu ne lève pas la tête."

Le geek se retourna sur le dos en mettant les mais sur son visage.

-"Pfff, j'ai trois tonnes de devoirs et déjà une interro en physique pour dans deux jours."_ (les joies de l'école...)_

-"Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre, et interdiction de demander au prof de le faire à ta place."

-"Faudrait déjà qu'il sorte de son labo" marmonna le gamin entre ses dents.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu a dis ?" dit soudain Mathieu avec un ton plus agressif, ne tolérant pas qu'on insulte ses personnalités, même venant de l'une d'entre-elles.

-"Rien..."lâcha la plus jeune.

-"Je préfère ça. Aller, file faire tes devoirs."

Le jeune garçon se leva et alla chercher son sac, énervé, en disant:

-"C'est bon, j'vais bientôt avoir quatorze ans, je suis plus un bébé."

Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre tandis que le présentateur d'SLG retournait dans la cuisine. Celui-ci se servit une tasse de café pour se calmer et faillit la renverser entendant une porte claquer violemment. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça devenait vraiment difficile de supporter les sautes d'humeur du plus jeune membre de la famille alors que celui-ci rentrait dans l'adolescence.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.<p>

-"C'est ouvert." grogna le gamer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en kigurumi qui vint se poster près du plus jeune.

-"On dirait que la journée a été longue.."dit le chanteur de la maison.

L'autre se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas si terrible mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pendant les cours.

-"Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tout le monde ici me considère comme en enfant." finit-il par dire en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Si on fait ça, c'est parce qu'on a envie que tu reste comme tu es et qu'on a un peu peur de te voir grandir."

Le geek sourit faiblement et se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère. Les deux restèrent comme ça quelques secondes.

-"Et au niveau... relations, ça va ?" demanda le panda légèrement inquiet.

Le petit se détacha des bras de l'autre et détourna le regard.

-"Ouais, les plus grands ne m'ont pas encore cherché des crosses." finit-il par lâcher en sachant très bien que la véritable question était: "_Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis ?_".

Maitre panda le regarda, visiblement déçu.

-"Aller, viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Le gamer le regarda, intrigué et le suivi dans le salon. Il sauta de joie en apercevant le nouveau "Super Smash Bros", près à être joué.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, que c'est mignon, que c'est étrange de voir que j'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à écrire ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, si je commence cette fic alors que "L'âme du démon" n'est pas terminée, c'est parce que je n'avais plus d'inspiration. <strong>

**Un avis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Quoi d'neuf docteur ?**

**Désolée pour l'ÉNORME retard mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire, il y avait des fêtes à préparer et ce n'est pas facile de s'organiser pour fair passer son ordi de chez son père à chez sa mère et inversement.  
><strong>

**Bref, deuxième chapitre maintenant disponible chez votre marchand de journaux au prix de... Euh, je dis quoi, moi ? **

**Et au fait, je vous l'avais pas dit, mais je suis belge (au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas (ce qui est fort probable (t'as vu, je mets des parenthèses dans des parenthèses))) donc le système scolaire français, je n'y connais rien. J'essaye de rester le plus "fidèle" possible mais ce n'est pas évident. Donc si vous trouvez des trucs qui vous paraissent bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je puisse corriger.  
><strong>

**Let's go !**

* * *

><p>"Bon,<em> si je fais ça fois ça... Euh, non, attends ? Purée, j'y comprends plus rieeeeen !<em>"

Le Geek était dans la salle d'étude, occupé à essayer de déchiffrer son cours de science.

-"Je peux t'aider ? Tu as l'air un peu perdu."

Le gamer sursauta légèrement. Il était tellement concentré sur sa feuille qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne s'approcher. En relevant la tête, il pu apercevoir que c'était une jeune fille à ses côtés. Il resta figé un instant. Oh mon dieu, une FILLE venait de lui parler ? A lui, le Geek ?

-" Euh... Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant les yeux écarquillés de son vis-à-vis.

-"Ah, euh... Ouais, ça va."

Le Geek était littéralement hypnotisé par la jeune fille en face de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui attirait autant son regard ? Peut-être ses... cheveux blonds ? (Eh non, pas de boobs dans ce chapitre XD). Non, il avait l'habitude des cheveux de la Fille, bien que ceux de celle-ci aient l'air beaucoup moins doux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faillit fondre en la voyant lui sourire.

-"Et donc, je peux t'aider ?" redemanda-t-elle.

Le gamer se ressaisit rapidement.

-"Euh... En fait, j'arrive pas trop à comprendre comment on trouve la pression. Je suis pas hyper fort en physique." dit-il avec un rire gêné.

-"Ah, je comprends, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal. Regarde, tu retiens que "p", donc la pression, est le quotient de "F", la force pressante, qui agit perpendiculairement sur "S", la surface pressée."

Le Geek la regarda un instant, perdu. Celle-ci rigola et finit par lui dire :

-"Ou alors, tu fais comme moi et tu retiens "p=F/S"."

-"C'est vrai que c'est plus facile à retenir." admit-il.

-"Bon, je te laisse, j'ai aussi de devoirs à terminer."

Elle s'en alla en faisant un clin d'œil et un signe de la main au gamer qui, de nouveau hypnotisé, ne put que souffler un timide "salut" presque inaudible. Il continua à la détailler discrètement. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, avait des cheveux d'un blond étincelant et des yeux d'un bleu profond (clichééééééééééééé). En fait, elle avait les mêmes yeux que... que lui. Des yeux dans lesquels on peut lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Et dans les siens, on pouvait lire la joie de vivre, une grande générosité et une gentillesse absolue. Il continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un mur.

* * *

><p>-"Je suis rentré !"<p>

-"Ah, Geek, tu tombe bien, cria Mathieu, tu peux vider le bac de Wifi ?" (Qui a dit "ça sent le vécu" ?)

-"Hein ? Ah, ouais."

Le youtubeur faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette réponse. Sérieusement ? Le geek faisait ce qu'on lui disait sans rechigner ?

-"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il à son homologue.

-"Je pense, pourquoi ?"

Mathieu le regarda quelques instants et finit par laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le temps, il devait bosser sur le prochain épisode.

Le plus jeune s'en alla donc faire sa corvée et monta dans sa chambre, pensif.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était à table (sauf le patron qui était parti, vous ne voulez pas savoir où) et tous le monde mangeait en écoutant Mathieu parler du nouvel épisode d'SLG (sauf le patron, il n'était pas là ;p).<p>

-"Ensuite, il faudra que... Geek, tu m'écoutes ?"

L'interpellé sortit de sa rêverie en entendant son nom.

-"Pardon, je pensait à autre chose."

-"Mais tu es dans la lune depuis que tu es rentré et tu ne manges rien. Il s'est passé un truc pendant la journée ?"

-"Hein ?! Non, je réfléchissais juste, et puis j'ai pas très faim."

Tout le monde (sauf le patr/SBAM/ OK, j'arrête) le regardait, visiblement inquiet, ce qui le fit rougir. Prétextant être fatigué, le gamer sortit de table pour monter dans sa chambre sous les yeux étonnés de l'assemblée. Jamais, au grand jamais le Geek n'était parti dormir si tôt. Lorsque Mathieu et ses personnalités encore présentes entendirent une porte se refermer, Maitre panda se leva.

-"Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je compte bien le découvrir." fit-il en montant lui aussi.

Arrivé devant la porte de son "petit frère" il toqua et attendit que celui-ci ouvre. Ceci fait, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et fixa le cadet assit sur le rebord de son lit.

-"Tu es est malade ?" demanda l'ursidé, inquiet.

-"Euh... Non, pas que je sache."

-"Alors aide moi un peu, dis moi au moins à quoi tu penses."

Le Geek réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-"Ben,... Tout-à-l'heure, j'arrivais pas à comprendre un truc puis quelqu'un m'a expliqué et puis je suis rentré et je me suis rendu compte que je lui avais pas dit merci et du coup, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle et ..."

Le Maitre sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres en entendant le pronom "elle".

-"C'est bon, j'ai compris."

-"Compris quoi ?" demanda le plus jeune.

L'ursidé secoua la tête. Son sixième sens animal avait tout comprit même si, de toute évidence, le Geek ne connaissait pas encore ses sentiments envers la jeune fille.

-"Rien, laisse tomber."

Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard interrogateur du gamer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh mince, elle est là<em>."

Le cœur du Geek commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine à la vue de la jeune fille blonde qui venait de s'asseoir à deux mètres de lui. Après in instant de réflexion, il décida de se lever et d'aller la trouver.

-"Euh... Salut." dit-il timidement.

L'interpellée releva la tête de son cours et sourit en voyant son vis-à-vis.

-"Salut, ça va ?"

Le garçon se sentit rougir un peu avant de répondre. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de parler aux filles.

-"Je... Oui, moi ça va bien. Je voulais te dire merci pour l'autre jour."

-"Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. Et comment tu t'appelles ? Histoire que je puisse mettre un nom sur ton visage."

Cette fois, le gamer rougit beaucoup plus. Sérieusement ? Elle intéressait vraiment à lui ?

-"Bah, tu peux m'appeler Geek."

-"Très bien, dans ce cas, appelle-moi Emi (je précise que ça se prononce "émi") ." fit-elle en souriant.

-"Emi ?"

-"Oui, c'est plus court que Émeline."

La sonnerie retentit. Emi se leva, glissa un papier dans la main du Geek et lui dit, accompagné d'un clin d'œil :

-"Si jamais tu as d'autres problèmes pour tes cours, n'hésite pas."

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Le gamer déplia le papier et fut stupéfait d'y lire un numéro de téléphone. Il n'avait qu'une chose à dire : WOAW

* * *

><p><strong>Troooooooop meugnoooooooon !<br>**

**Le Geek il est amoureuuuuuuuuux !**

**Vous en avez pensé quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? (je mets beaucoup trop de lettres à la fin des mots, moi)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Un nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout chaud, sorti tout droit de mon imagination (en passant évidement par la case "écriture").  
><strong>

**J'ai absolument rien à dire de plus.**

* * *

><p>Le Geek était concentré sur son sandwich. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. C'est vrai, quoi, quand vous avez déjà faim alors que la journée vient de commencer, vous n'attendez qu'un seul instant : la pause de midi (alléluia !).<p>

-"Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu faisait des vidéos sur Youtube." fit une voix derrière lui.

Le gamer se retourna pour apercevoir Emi entrain de s'asseoir à coté de lui. En à peine une semaine, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et étaient devenus amis. Dès qu'ils avaient une pause commune, ils se rejoignaient et parlaient de tout et de rien. Bref, des petits moments de bien-être dans l'enfer de la scolarité.

-"Je pense pas à l'émission tout le temps" dit-il après avoir avalé (on parle pas la bouche pleine, petit Geek !)

-"N'empêche !"

La jeune fille sortit son sandwich, mordit dedans, mâcha quelques secondes et finit par dire (après avoir avalé, évidement !(oui, elle aussi est bien élevée (t'as vu, je remet encore une fois des parenthèses dans des parenthèses))) :

-"Et, du coup, c'est ... des frères, ou... ?"

Le gamer réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

-"Je... Je sais pas très bien. C'est simplement ma famille."

-"Et... Ils sont comme ça tout le temps ou bien ce sont juste des rôles ?"

-"Ben, ils sont quasiment toujours comme ça mais des fois c'est un peu différent."

Ils se turent tout les deux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un moment, le Geek brisa le silence.

-"Et ta famille à toi ? Elle est comment ?"

-"Bah, mon père travaille dans la publicité et ma mère est secrétaire."

La sonnerie retentit.

-"Bon, je te laisse, j'ai cours de math. Pff, ce cours me tuera." fit-il.

-"Estime-toi heureux, tu n'as pas ma prof !" lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se firent un signe de la main et partirent chacuns de leur coté.

* * *

><p>La partie de Mario kart était plus que serrée. Leurs karts respectifs côte-à-côte, le Geek et Maitre panda venait de s'engager sur la dernière ligne droite avant la victoire. Plus ils approchaient de la ligne d'arrivée, plus leurs souffles s'accéléraient. Soudain, le kart de l'homme en kigurumi freina et avant d'avoir pu le remarquer, le Geek se retrouva entrain de tourbillonner dans les airs, entouré d'une explosion bleue.<p>

-"Nooooooooon ! J'allais gagner !"

L'ursidé, quant-à-lui, se cala dans le fauteuil, ferma les yeux et savoura cette victoire en écoutant la douce plainte de gamer.

-"Je veux une revanche" fit d'ailleurs celui-ci.

-"Que dalle. T'as bien vu à quel point tu ne peux rien contre moi. Une vraie Ferrari !"

-"Hé, boule de poil, tu connais le point commun entre une Ferrari et une petite fille ?" dit-une voix rauque derrière-eux.

Le Geek se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, espérant ne faire qu'un avec lui et ainsi ne pas se faire remarquer, tandis que la boule de poil en question se hérissa, essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme.

-"Non, Patron, je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de..."

-"Quand tu rentre dedans, ça déchire." (elle est horrible XD je précise que c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventée)

-"Patron !"

Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant le panda rougir, ne rendant pas sa "colère" crédible (mais plutôt un air trop choupi-kawaï ! Ou bien, comme quand squeezie s'énerve) et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

-"Bon, je te laisse, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc dont je dois parler à Mathieu." finit par lâcher l'ursidé à l'attention du Geek, plus détendu depuis que le criminel avait quitté la pièce.

-"Mais il est pas là, Mathieu..."

Maitre panda (non, mais sérieux, quoi... Qui choisit comme pseudo "maitre" ?!...lol...) se retourna en souriant.

-"Le téléphone, ça existe."

Il s'en alla, laissant le Geek seul dans le salon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, celui-ci tenta de lancer une nouvelle partie. Sans succès, le patron entra dans la pièce, le coupant dans son élan et se posta face à lui..

-"Hé, gamin, tu me passe ta manette ?"

-"Euh... Pourquoi ?"

-"Parce que sinon, je te baise de force, là tout de suite. Ça te va comme réponse ?"

Le gamer déglutit et tendit la manette, sa main tremblant face à l'aura de perversité qui entourait son vis-à-vis.

-"Mais, Patron, pourquoi tu as besoin d'une manette Wii ?" (je vous laisse deviner et oui, c'est dégueu et non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée non plus)

-"Ça te regarde ?" grogna l'autre.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux.

-"Pfff, t'es vraiment une tafiole, toujours à te recroqueviller dans un coin... Tu fais pitié, gamin, t'as même pas le courage de me regarder en face."

Sur ces mots, le criminel retourna dans sa chambre, laissant le Geek réfléchir à ses propos. Oui, il était faible. C'est comme qu'il a été créé. c'était sa nature. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que le son caractéristique d'un nouveau message venait de retentir de son téléphone.

(je ne mets pas en langage SMS parce que c'est super chiant à lire et aussi parce que je n'aime pas trop ça !)

_De Emi ; 19h17 _

_salut, ça te dirait de venir chez moi vendredi après les cours ? J'ai reçu un nouveau jeu pour mon annif et j'aimerais le tester avec toi !_

Le Geek ouvrit de grands yeux.

_De Geek ; 19h18_

_ je penses que c'est ok pour vendredi et aussi ... joyeux anniversaire ! Tu voudrais venir au mien dans deux semaines, le week-end ? (cette phrase est tout sauf naturelle mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire autrement)  
><em>

_De Emi ; 19h18_

_oh... c'est que... on m'a déjà invité ce week-end là et j'ai promis d'y aller, alors..._

Le gamer relut le message, déçu. Il attendit un peu avant de répondre.

_De Geek ; 19h20_

_bon, ben, tant pis... en tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être vendredi !_

_De Emi ; 19h20_

_moi aussi ^^ oh, au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi._

_De Geek ; 19h21_

_ah oui ?! c'est quoi ?_

_De Emi ; 19h21_

_tu sauras demain ! en attendant, je te laisse, je doit ranger ma chambre, biz_

Ce dernier mot fit sourire le Geek qui répondit :

_De Geek ; 19h21_

_ok, à demain alors !_

Il remit le GSM dans sa poche et éteignit la Wii (la fic qui s'permet des placements d'produiiiiiit [à lire avec la musique de Bière Thumbs Up]) avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter vers sa chambre. En posant son pied sur la première marche, il entendit vaguement Maitre Panda au téléphone :

-"Mais Mathieu, tu sais qu'il faudra l'éloigner pendant que... Hein, comment ça, c'est moi qui vais devoir... ? Tu sais très bien que rien n'est gratuit, avec lui, et j'ai pas trop envie qu'il me... Bon, ok, arrête de gueuler, je m'en chargerai."

Le Geek s'approcha de l'ursidé tandis que celui-ci raccrochait.

-"Euh, ça va ?" fit-il

L'autre sursauta.

-"Ah, Geek, qu'est-ce que ... Depuis quand t'es là, toi ?"

-"Ben, je t'ai entendu t'énerver et tu raccrochais quand je suis arrivé."

-"Ah, ok. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai pas trop le temps de parler, il faut que je trouve le Patron. Au fait, tu ne joues plus ?"

-"Justement, le patron est parti dans sa chambre avec ma manette."

Le panda fit une mine dégoutée.

-"Bon, tant pis, on t'en rachètera une."

Sur ces mots, il monta en direction de la chambre du criminel. Le gamer le regarda un instant, perdu, haussa les épaules et monta finalement dans la sienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou.<strong>

**Alors, c'était bien ?**

**Chaque review que vous postez rapporte de l'argent à la fondation "panda un jour, panda toujours" alors aidez nous ! **


End file.
